


run and go

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Robbery, for my fren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birth my fren</p></blockquote>





	run and go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts).



Josh huddles under a table next to someone he doesn't know. 

He really, really doesn't want to be shot today. His parents would be disappointed. 

He's at a bank, and there's a robber, and the clerk is doing an astounding job of trying to get the robber to leave, but it's not working. 

The man next to Josh is dressed in a suit, like he's someone important. Josh thinks about his tshirt and torn jeans and tries not to be embarrassed. 

He's shaking, and his breathing is irregular, and no matter how suicidal he's been Josh really really doesn't want to die today, because he has to go to work tomorrow, and he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to his mom, and Debby would miss him. 

Next thing he knows he's hyperventilating. 

The man in the suit immediately places a hand on Josh's upper arm and begins to rub slow circles with his thumb, like this is something he's used to doing. “Come on. Breathe. In for three, hold for three, out for three.”

The man counts as Josh tries to match it, both working through his attack. Once Josh evens out his breathing he feels exhausted, and he leans against the other on instinct. 

No protest is made. 

The police show up at some point, and there's a gunshot. Josh freezes, terror racing through his body. 

There's yelling, then silence. 

Someone says it's safe to come out, and Josh crawls out first, shaking but breathing normally. He decides he's going to go home and take a nap.

The man in the suit stands up and smiles at Josh. “My name is Tyler.”

“Josh.” 

Tyler doesn't seem to expect a handshake. 

“Uh, thanks.” Josh looks down at his feet. 

“No problem.” Tyler pulls a pen and small notepad out of his pocket, writes something down, then tears off the sheet. “My number. If you ever want to contact me.”

Josh is pretty sure he's bright red. He takes the paper and stuffs it in his pocket. “Thanks. I'll text you.”

Tyler nods, then walks away. 

Josh is left staring after him. 

What a weird guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birth my fren


End file.
